


关于伊苏林迪竹节虫的若干相关问题

by Westline_report



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westline_report/pseuds/Westline_report
Summary: 你需要有一个拌嘴用的朋友和一个宽容你的......呃
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Kudos: 11





	关于伊苏林迪竹节虫的若干相关问题

你的脑袋里响起两个声音，或许是三个。  
以往，你得和这些声音进行一些深入宇宙的探讨才能醒来，你被关在自己小小紧闭的精神世界里，选项越来越刁钻，你不断退让认输，它们满意地用低沉邪恶的声音宣布警探先生已经完全缩成个可怜的小点，可以像粒豌豆那样轻轻弹一下就飞起似的滚出去。它们在你的梦境世界拉开条门缝看着你迫不及待地溜走，在你身后哂笑，笑得非常可恶。  
快点醒醒，警探，你身下软绵绵的东西是令人讨厌的床，你可以躺或趴在上面读厕所清洁剂味儿的卷宗，把鼻子埋在一张口香糖纸里发呆。但这里没有你的睡眠和美梦，另一张肖似你的脸蒙在吊死者肿胀的脑袋上，等待你光顾那片和尸体一样腐臭的后院，等你沉入枕头之后把绞索套在你的脖子上。  
迎面扑来的日光完全把你从困境拉进另一个地狱里，对面的白墙太刺眼，头痛得像是被人拿哑铃砸过，有凹坑吗？没有，不过一侧肿起来了。透过绷带抚摸，你感觉凸起的部分像个手术后没割除干净的肿瘤，还残留着一点血迹。  
这个过分干净且透着一股漂白剂味道的地方跟你一点也不相称，你适合在褴褛飞旋二楼肮脏的房间醒来，爬起来第一步就被昨夜剩下的酒瓶子绊倒，满地散落着你自我毁灭的罪证。你家里的情形大抵相同，并且缺乏定期打扫的清洁工。  
你有家吗？先别作出太过沮丧的假设，假如你有，它在哪儿？  
“我想回家。”你叹息一声。从你空空如也的脑袋里搜索，还不如雇条猎犬，让它嗅闻你一路丢下的海军准将红朗姆空瓶，记得用点氨盐武装自己，不要被喝酒的冲动半途勾走。  
“你哪儿也去不了，臭小子。”  
从坐在病床边的男人的表情来看，对你发动暴力冲突或和平交涉将会取决于你的供述。这家伙就是在褴褛飞旋一楼餐厅的来自RCM的不高兴先生，只不过换了个发型，或者说换了顶假发，墨镜别在上衣口袋里，两个词可以概括你对这副墨镜的感觉，“酷炫”以及“不符合你的风格”。  
说出后一个词，他可能会对准你头上的包动手。  
“通常，脑袋被枪托砸一下顶多造成轻度脑震荡。”不高兴先生说道。“但你是个特别的麻烦。我希望你对我说你感觉良好，不需要多余的检查，可以在天黑之前手脚健全地走出医院，脑袋里的弦一根也没缺。”  
这下，你很肯定你们曾经认识了。拨通41分局的电话中，你隐约记得他的嘲笑中带着一点即燃的暴躁，但你可是个超级明星警探，你出场得带着烟雾和旋风。  
“我喝多了酒，记忆有点损伤。你是谁来着？”  
“好极了。他妈的又来了！”  
你发现自己无意中触到了某个开关，但你得保持自己的礼貌，于是又问了一遍。  
“让·维克玛。臭小子，我是你的前搭档、你的后勤保险单、跟在你的脚印后面为你擦屁股的清洁工。如果你每发一次疯我都能得到一雷纳尔，我退休前咱俩就会成为阶级敌人了。”  
“我没记错的话，我的搭档是金。”这至关重要的线索立即让你想起来褴褛飞旋之外发生的血战，你的击杀记录是四人，现在上面又添了两个名额，大腿被射穿倒下之后你试图警告金，他开枪打中那个伪装成工贼头目的雇佣兵没有？你试图为他挡子弹，但那之后你陷入昏迷。“曷城警督在哪儿？他受伤了？”  
“没有，像你一样被掷出的手枪砸中的笨蛋警察很难找到，能想出来把纳克特威转管手枪当标枪投出去的天才倒是和被砸中的警察一样多。曷城警督把凶器送去证物室了，你可以用这段时间在你的脑袋里翻一翻，看自己会不会变魔术。”  
你尽量让自己平心静气。“案件还没有结束，工会在试图引起战争，而且他们差点就成功了。”  
维克玛对此倒没有表现得很震惊，习以为常地看着你。“你以为这是哪一年？尽管猜，第一轮我请。”  
“51年？”你也不确定。你询问的每一个人都声称现在是51年，但你也有可能生活在多人共同营造的巨大骗局之中，包括面前这个家伙。应该让他对峙科奈尔的佣兵，只靠一张嘴就能把费尔韦瑟陶瓷盔甲击穿。  
“真有你的，你不会连自己的名字都忘了吧。”  
“哈里尔·杜博阿，双重荣誉警督。”你凭借对那张蓝色小卡片的印象念了出来。  
“我看是双重障碍警督。”维克玛看你的表情就像金站在褴褛飞旋的后院往垃圾桶里瞧。腐烂杂物里仅存的一点有用东西，倘若清理干净还能正常使用，他会把它从烂菜叶里择出来带走的。不过之后某天，它又会回到混乱中，躺进一片许久无人清理的街道排水沟，等淤泥慢慢把它掩埋。你的未来差不多就该这样结束。  
你需要某个人来拯救你，像金一样的人，他是你的理智和道德风向标。  
现在，就是现在，有人推门进来了，你第一次觉得金在闪闪发光，比起维克玛他简直是天使。也许过去认识你的每一个人都觉得你像小丑，但他朝你微笑，这使你忽略了他和让·维克玛短暂的点头致意，那之中包含着更多东西，你暂且无法解读。维克玛耸耸肩表示自己要出去打个电话，把头脑复健的任务留给你们两人。  
“吊人案已经结束了？”你小心翼翼地询问。让金失望是你目前最难以忍受的事情，出糗排在第二，不过，根据最新的回忆，你已经用几乎像哭的声音在他面前说过你没有忘记自己的过去。你知道一旦你死亡，他就会拿着你的遗物追寻遍瑞瓦肖，把你的死讯带给你曾经最亲近的人。这就是金·曷城。  
“现在是53年。”他微笑着将手搭在你的肩膀上，这举动令你受宠若惊。在你丢失的那部分记忆里你们的关系产生了飞跃般的进步。别只用一两句话来总结，你的心脏会因此犯病的，不论酒驾还是嗑药都不能如此高效地把你害死。  
“解决吊人案之后，我受邀调去了41分局。我们同在重罪组工作。你还记得吗？”  
你对此毫无印象。不过，既然金这么说了，你必须把脑袋的角角落落都翻一遍，寻回宝藏。“凶手究竟是谁？”你问。在到达褴褛飞旋旅馆前，你们决定最后去小岛碰碰运气。“是我们逮捕的？”  
你发现金对“我们”这个词的使用很满意。“是的，你的腿受了伤，但你坚持要去小岛，我们从拾网人那儿借了小船，你在去的路上放了伤感歌曲。”  
伤感歌曲，你确实有印象，某个人说音乐声太大，在小岛上都能听见。“‘岛上有什么？”  
“废弃的防御工事，被炮火轰击过，但里面的主要机械还能使用，我们为电机灌装了燃油。”  
“重燃油？”那辆报废在海中的库普锐斯锐影的最后遗物被你拿去搞艺术了，金对此并不是很赞成，他肯定认为你是在胡闹。该死，你应该闭口不提的。  
“我们在高射炮塔外发现了一座被炮弹削去大半的建筑，里面有重燃油，还有狙击手留下的烟头，和你在地之角发现的一样，从窗口看去正好可以观察到褴褛飞旋的屋顶。”话语里有几分对你当时的好记性表达赞赏的味道。  
如果你有架望远镜的话，甚至可以看清屋子里面。你的脑袋里冒出这句话。  
“凶手在岛上。”  
“是的。一个革命时期的遗物，坚定的疯子。”金的描述忽然暂停了。你隐约有种他在试图简化所描述的东西的感觉，你曾经被领着快步走过自己的记忆之廊，中间将经历一座相当复杂的迷宫。  
迷宫里放置了糖果，是迷宫特意留在那儿的。  
“你会很失望的，哈里。我们记录了他的证词，但他没法再描述一遍给法官听，因为他持续服用阿片类止痛剂，长年累月的副作用对他的大脑造成了损伤，还有竹节虫带来的影响。”  
就是这个！“伊苏林迪竹节虫？”  
它的分泌物散发出一种特殊的气息，走得越近你越发觉得这是种接近糖的味道，但糖是用来品尝的，用于嗅闻的则是另一种要素。你已经走进迷宫。这是神奇生物给你留下的礼物，为了世界慢一些毁灭。  
什么将要毁灭？  
“是的，伊苏林迪竹节虫。”金从他的夹克里取出一张相片。你紧盯着相纸，试图走捷径找到它留给你的谜底，真是漂亮的生物，相比起你那柔软的轻易被阳光穿透的手指，竹节虫的白色身体显得非常坚实，但也很脆易折。  
“我觉得我试图帮莫雷尔用捕虫笼困住它简直蠢到家了。”  
“我们之前没有证据证明它真实存在，”金柔声说。“你成功劝导了一个生病的人回家，做得很好。”  
“它会攻击人吗？”  
“不，我不认为它是会进行攻击的动物，在你之前没有人真正发现过它的本体，它只是显得非常惊讶，它说它认为你的存在是一种奇迹。”  
“它会说话？”  
“是的，它和你对话了，这足以说明你是特殊的。”说到这儿，金显得有些担忧。  
“不过，‘它的本体’是什么意思？莉娜应该是发现它的第一个人，它为什么只察觉到了我的感应？”  
“竹节虫告诉你它曾经不小心克隆了自己。根据莉娜所描述的竹节虫的大小，我相信她看见的可能是一只克隆体，后来被本体吃掉了。”  
“这么说，它的年龄可能有上百岁喽？”  
“它的年龄长到超乎想象。”金推了一下眼镜。“从你那儿转述一下它说过的话：已经有一千年没人发现过它了。”  
哇哦，你想，这确实是不该忘记的东西。“不过，如果它和听上去的一样无害，我们的凶手怎么会被它影响？”  
“这很难解释，伊苏林迪竹虫分泌出某种用于保护自己不被发现的物质，也许会对人类的精神状态造成损害，也许。这一点我们大概永远都无法确定了。它可能再也不会被发现。”  
“你描述得像是只有我跟它说话了。”  
“我没有加入那种干瞪眼比赛。”金说道。“事实上，我怀疑你当时只是陷入了幻觉。但后来我看见了奇迹，在你一次又一次失去记忆的时候才会施展的奇迹。”  
“什么奇迹？”  
“这个问题往后排，关于那只竹节虫你还有什么想问的吗？”  
你确实有太多想问的了，但是对你操劳半日的搭档询问过多有关于另一事物的问题未免太不礼貌，自我中心的杜博阿警督如果不能少一些狂妄，他身边的人会陆续离他而去的。有一个想法在你心中逐渐成型，那是竹节虫踏在水面的肢节渐渐消失在芦苇丛中的背影，它在水中留下了一箱东西，你记起来了，这是竹节虫的一个小小爱好：把人弄丢的东西保存起来，在适当的时候还给他们。  
“它用什么方式繁衍？克隆，还是说它从存在开始就是单独的个体，并且将永远维持下去？”也许它就是你所生活的宇宙的本质？  
这问题太超越了。金摸了摸下巴。“我们可能是唯一一种会思考自己所处种族的繁衍的生物。”  
而其他物种只是存在，有一天无法维持自己的存在便消失。这就是你的特殊之处，哈里尔·杜博阿，你是因为自己的思想维持存在的，适当的时候，你用它来向其他生物发射信号。别太快昏过去，顺着蛛丝般的水迹往前爬动。你尝到了一丝微弱的甜味，它具有草莓的气息，它是你的血。下一次有人叫你甜心的时候，你就很难抗议了。  
你已经走到了迷宫的核心，能够感受到四周的芦苇中沙沙的声响中某种不同寻常的动静，植物包围起了你所在宇宙的核心机密。保持住别眨眼，你每一次遗忘，世界的某个部分就会悄悄地消失。  
“确实挺蠢的，”你嘟囔说。“我该听你的绕后。”不过，每次和金一起出勤你就会忍不住做些莽撞的蠢事，挡在他面前。即使你没有穿陶瓷盔甲。以及，那些军用产品的下场似乎是在41分局的上级们商量过后拿去黑市变卖了，用来赔偿报废的警车。真可惜，你本来可以留下一件小小纪念品的，挂在衣橱里，退休之后不时拿出来吹嘘一番。这是个迫使你回到原点的问题，你有家吗？  
“我挺喜欢你玩那一套英雄主义的，偶尔为之，”金露出一丝微笑，微笑中有你先前没有察觉的东西。“前提是别用自己的脑袋当靶子。”  
还有一些事情你没能理清，需要一点点提示。但你迫不及待想让金感到满意。“我在想这个案件该起什么名字，也许是‘纳克特威A80偷窃案’？”   
“很好，没以前那么花里胡哨。”  
“我希望我们合作的案件听起来更接近你的风格。”你不好意思地说道。用这种方式讨他的欢心似乎恰到好处，或者他已经习惯了？你看到金的颧骨上方倏地闪过一片红色，那颜色消失得太快。顶着一颗问题频出的脑袋，眼花不过是个小插曲。  
他轻轻咳了一声。“你感觉怎么样？”  
“追着嫌犯跑十里也没问题。”别逞强，哈里，你得学会用普通语言讲话。“我是说，一切正常。”  
你试图下床站起来证明自己，但可供支撑的材料不够充分，你就要像一只靠墙放置的两脚桌那样倒下去了。金的手恰到好处地伸到你腋窝下方将你捞起来。能让金·曷城警督像根拐杖那样为人服务的殊荣太沉重，你的廉价小脑瓜可吃不消，得先洗个澡，换上一身干净、有柔顺剂味道的衣服，至少从一周前开始就没喝过酒，口袋里翻不出香烟和思必得。现在只符合四分之一要求，你用力嗅了嗅，没错，你的身上没有任何一种已知酒精饮料的气味，但这也有可能是你失灵的鼻子在自欺欺人。可怜的哈里尔·杜博阿警督，每天全身至少有一个地方需要维修。  
你终于稳当地站住了，但金的手仍然扶在你腰后，换个时间换个地点和氛围，你会脸红得烧起来的。前提是你搞清楚你们之间的亲密程度上升到哪一步，缺乏线索可没法破案。  
“接下来怎么办？”  
“当然是滚蛋，继续待下去41分局不会为你多报销一个子儿。”推门而入的维克玛看起来比起之前更暴躁了。  
“我能用自己的腿走路。”  
“看得出来，你已经准备好给我惹更多麻烦。”他转向金，似乎金是你的什么法定代理人。“那么，我先回分局一趟。曷城警督，你可以把他弄走了。”  
“但是......”你甚至不知道自己的地址。  
“你什么都能搞定，不是吗，警察中的高手高手高高手？”他摇了摇头。“我要是曷城警督，可没法忍受你这种白痴住在一墙之隔的地方。”  
“什么？”你感觉自己被冻住，没法思考了。  
“怀有感恩的心吧，哈里，换成我可不会收留你。就这一点，你至少该帮忙填写曷城警督的那份报告。”让·维克玛没有关门，任凭它敞开着，好像你连开关门的常识都忘记。  
“现在......”你干巴巴地开口。你的脊背挺直了，大腿上的旧伤也不再隐隐作痛，一旦金说出你们的目的地，你会像设定好路程的机器那样走出去。  
你只是需要再多一点点线索解谜。  
“别担心。”金递给你一个很温暖的微笑，如果你回家时有人在家门口微笑着欢迎回来就是这样。  
你们一起走了出去，来到停车场。靠东南角的位置停着一辆漂亮的库普锐斯锐影，最近洗刷过。一开始，你对于坐上车有些犹豫，不过公车私用在RCM是很常见的问题，只要别喝醉了横冲直撞，把车开进海里。用不着打捞尸体，在41分局有一些人很乐意化繁为简，将一张象征瑞瓦肖的旗帜撒在水面上，代替那口没人凑钱为你购置的棺材。谢天谢地，你遇到了金。  
他开启了发动机，引擎熟悉的轰鸣声令你彻底放松下来，但金没有启程。  
“还要等什么人吗？”你有些疑惑。  
“我在等你什么时候亲我一下。”金·曷城完全看透你了。在病房里你产生了吻他的冲动，当时你害怕这样做会破坏什么。  
你肯定是迟疑了，思考你是否听错，因为金的语气把这事说得公事公办，但你慢慢从中发觉一种微妙的东西，你在褴褛飞旋追问金的性取向的时候，他的语调和表情都是透露着一丝微妙的。现在你知道答案了。  
这确实该你来做，在你们俩之中你是比较多愁善感也更冲动的那一个。你透过窗玻璃扫视一圈，朝左侧靠近，稍稍歪过头将嘴贴在金的嘴唇上。世界尚未毁灭，余下的时间足够让你醒悟过来，还有一点线索等待发现，但你已经突破这个禁锢，你的大脑里冒出来一长串重复的词汇，语调仓促慌乱：  
我亲了他我确实亲了他难以置信我居然亲了金......  
这声音不是你脑袋里常驻的两个之一。你没想象另外两个声音用冥河摆渡人的语气说出这话。它们只会趁你熟睡时将你丢进地狱火烤，而不是绘声绘色描述你舌尖的触感。  
住嘴，你心想，你又不是正在上学、把浪漫小说当课外读物的小姑娘，但它再次兴奋地宣布另一项发现：你们上过床了。而且，依靠你那轻易探查出车辙与脚印的直觉，你知道最近一次在昨天，严格用零点来划分两日的话应该算是从昨天到今天，从前戏到结束大约花费三个小时。它还想依靠你的观察力挖掘出更多细节。如果你不阻止这个声音的话，它能把大致情形讲完。它已经开始描述超级明星警探哈里尔·杜博阿是怎么沦落到任人摆布的。救命，你简直想钻到仪表盘下面去了。  
“最后一个问题，”你作出干扰那个声音的最后努力。“你确定竹节虫，我是说伊苏林迪竹节虫，没有对你说话吗？”  
“也许说了。”金若有所思地看着仪表盘。“我和它有共同的感触。”  
“什么感触？”  
“招惹你显然是个巨大的挑战，但结果还不赖。”这是他所能作出的最大牺牲，他回吻了你，花费的时间以微秒计算。“它说闭嘴，你这傻瓜。”


End file.
